To Be Continued
by Hopeful Romantic
Summary: "Hold it, hold it. What is this? Are you trying to trick me? Where's the sports? Is this a kissing book?" - The Princess Bride


**Disclaimer:** Castle is owned by Andrew W. Marlowe and all the grand high mucky mucks of ABC. No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made from this of course. Any similarity to any other story not my own is coincidence.

**Title:** To Be Continued...  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Castle, Rick/Kate  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> (for challenge) 684  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>TimelineSpoilers:** Sometime in the future  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Written for a challenge at **castleland**  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> "Hold it, hold it. What is this? Are you trying to trick me? Where's the sports? Is this a kissing book?" - **Princess Bride**

_"Hold it, hold it. What is this? Are you trying to trick me? Where's the sports? Is this a kissing book?"_  
>- Grandson, The Princess Bride<p>

* * *

><p>Kate quietly slipped up behind Rick in the break room, close enough to be practically pressed against him.<p>

"Okay Castle, spill," she demanded in a firm whisper.

The writer froze, desperately trying to remember if he had done anything lately to illicit such a demand from his favorite detective. He remained still as his mind stubbornly refused to offer up anything.

"Castle..."

Now Kate was close enough to whisper near his ear and Rick froze for a whole new reason as he tried to ignore exactly where the feel of her warm breath against his skin made his thoughts race.

"Don't make me put you in the box," she threatened him softly.

Rick couldn't help but smile. "I'll go willingly Detective Beckett, so long as you remember my safe word is apples."

Kate made a small, exasperated sound and backed away, giving the writer enough room to turn around and look at her. He studied her face for a moment.

"Okay, I confess... I did eat the last Mindy's bearclaw. I know you were saving it, but..."

"Not that," Kate interrupted... "Wait what?"

"What?"

Kate shook her head and waved her hand to dismiss Castle's 'confession.'

"I meant..." the detective said, holding up the advance copy of Rick's latest Nikki Heat novel. "What's Nikki's answer?" What does she say?"

"Ahhh..." Richard drawled in sudden understanding. He smiled and casually took a chair. His smile turned into a Cheshire grin at the expression on the detective's face. "You mean page 396."

Kate faced him down silently, but when it became clear that he wasn't going to say anything more, she relented with an almost frustrated sigh.

"Yes Castle, page 396. What does Nikki answer? Does she say yes?"

Rick laughed a little and gave a small shrug. "I don't know."

Kate raised an eyebrow and gave him an incredulous look.

"You don't know? What do you mean, you don't know?"

Her incredulous look rapidly changed to a disbelieving one touched with frustration.

"I mean, I don't know," Rick replied calmly.

"How can you not know Castle?"

The writer remained silent as Kate flipped to the end of _A Heat for All Seasons_.

_'I love you, Nikki,' Rook said simply.'_ Kate read.

_'He watched her face for a moment before continuing. I love you this minute, this hour, this day. I'll love you tonight, and this week, and this month; every year, every season, all my life, Nikki. So what do you say? Will you marry me?'_

Kate looked up from the page to meet Castle's eyes a minute before she continued to read.

_'Nikki fingered the diamond ring in her hand, watching Rook as he watched her, waiting, as if he could wait forever. Finally she took a deep breath._

_'I'll give you my answer in the morning,' she told him. 'Until then, I can give you tonight. Is that answer enough for now?'_

_'She reached out a hand. Rook took it and nodded.'_

_'Until tomorrow morning,' he replied and followed her back into the bedroom.'_

Kate stopped reading and met Castle's eyes.

"That's it? Come on, Castle. What's she going to say? The next morning; what's her answer?"

Rick laughed lightly.

"You'll have to wait for the next book Detective Beckett, just like me and everyone else. Because..."

He rose and stepped up close to Kate.

"I honestly don't know what her answer is yet. I haven't gotten that far into the story," he said quietly. "Though I hope I will soon," he added, staring into Kate's eyes. He felt the very air around them seem to grow heavy when suddenly the moment was pierced by Esposito's voice calling from the bullpen.

"Hey Beckett, we just got a hit off of the fingerprints."

"This discussion isn't over, Castle," Kate promised him. "Don't think it is."

She turned and walked into the bullpen.

"Not 'til I get my answer," he said under his breath and followed Kate with a smile.

**_FIN_**


End file.
